1. Field of the Invention
The invention lies in the field of printing presses. The present invention relates generally to a sheet-conveying apparatus, for example, for conveying newspapers, and, more particularly, to a sheet conveying apparatus having collating pockets moving on a track. In particular, the invention relates to an adjustable gripping device for holding folded sheet material sections in such a collating pocket and for separating folded ends of the sections from one another to allow nesting of inserted other sections.
2. Background Information
Sheet-conveying devices, in particular, devices for conveying newspapers, are required to be able to insert or nest or collate various sets of sheets inside one another. Specifically, to create a finished newspaper, a first folded section of the paper, taking the form of a folded sheet section, is opened and at least one second section of the newspaper is inserted between the two sides of the folded sheet section. It is possible that the second section is, itself, a section having third, fourth, or more other sections nested therein in the same manner as the first section. To process such sheets, in particular, newspapers, prior art conveying devices have an angle-shaped pocket that first picks up a first section, opens the first section, and then conveys the opened first section to a delivery station. Prior art systems including pockets include, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,521 to Mxc3xcller and U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,318 to Newhall. A delivery unit drops the second section into the opened first section to create a nested paper with two sections. This process can be repeated for many different sections to create an entire newspaper.
There is a difficulty associated with the pocket properly opening the first section to the appropriate opening position. To facilitate proper opening, each section is formed with a lap. In other words, the two ends of the folded sheet section are not even. Typically, in a sheet-processing direction, the forward-most end of the folded sheet section is longer than the rear-most end of the folded sheet section. Thus, if the fold of the sheet section is at the bottom of the pocket, when viewing the ends of the folded sheet section in the pocket from above, the forward lap is higher than the rear lap.
In such a position, the folded sheet section can be opened if the forward, higher lap is secured by a device (applying a physical contact and/or air suction) and the pocket or folded sheet section is moved or tilted to allow gravity (possibly assisted with suction) to let the rear lap fall away from the forward lap. After the rear lap has fallen or is moved away from the forward lap, there exists an opening into which a second section can be inserted. Accordingly, a second section can be inserted into or nested within the first section. This combined section can then be inserted into a further section, and so on, to create a multiply nested set of sheets, typically, forming a common newspaper.
The securing device typically takes the form of a finger-shaped gripper. In the opening process, such a gripper is rotated or lowered onto the forward lap to secure the forward lap, and the forward sheet section, to a front wall of the pocket. Some examples of prior art gripper systems in such pockets include U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,770 to Seidel et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,988,086 to Schlough, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,432 to Thxc3xcnker et al. However, lap sizes are neither consistent nor equal. Therefore, there is a need to adjust such grippers in a vertical direction with respect to a pocket so that the forward lap is gripped in the most efficient place. Prior art pocket systems solve this positioning problem by vertically adjusting the lowermost surface of the pocket holding the folded sheet section. If such a surface is lowered, the folded section resting thereon is also lowered. Similarly, if the lowermost surface is raised, the folded section resting thereon is also raised. What is needed is more precise lap-gripping adjustment system that is independent of the lowermost surface of the pocket.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,416 to Klopfenstein describes a sheet material conveying apparatus with a plurality of pockets moveable around a track to accept sheet material from sheet material feeders. These pockets permit, for example, a first outer section of a newspaper to first be fed into the pockets by a first sheet material feeder, and then an inner newspaper section to be inserted between the folds of the first outer newspaper section. The Klopfenstein apparatus uses a lift cam 20 to move a semicircular actuator gear 150 to rotate a drive shaft 110 so as to set a height for pocket feet 90 disposed on racks 80. A pawl and ratchet mechanism prevents the pocket from opening. The sheet material can then be accepted and inserted into the pockets. To deliver the sheet material, a trip cam 22 can release the pawl and ratchet mechanism. Tracks 80 move to a lower position through a biasing spring, so that feet 90 release through operation of a driver cam 130. The sheet material in the pocket can, thus, move out of the pocket from the bottom to be further conveyed or to be stacked. The entirety of Klopfenstein is hereby incorporated by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,888 to Eugster purports to describe pockets moveable along an endless path. Each pocket is provided with two vertically adjustable stops 14 mounted displaceably in a pocket carrier 8. A guide member 28 purportedly can be set to vertically adjust the stops 14 as the pockets are moved along the endless path.
Other examples of adjustment devices for the bottom of a pocket can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,891,202 to Kircher, U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,710 to Hansen et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 6,311,968 to Linder et al.
These prior art pocket systems do not provide an adjustment device for setting placement of grippers at the top of the pocket or at the gripper location itself.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide an adjustable gripping device for adjustable sheet-receiving pockets and method for adjusting sheet-receiving pockets that overcome the hereinafore-mentioned disadvantages of the heretofore-known devices and methods of this general type and that better separates the forward lap from the rearward lap by adjusting grippers in a vertical direction with respect to a pocket so that the forward lap is gripped in the most efficient place.
Commonly assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/662,277, entitled xe2x80x9cSHEET MATERIAL CONVEYING APPARATUS WITH INDIVIDUALLY-ADJUSTABLE POCKETSxe2x80x9d filed on Sep. 14, 2000, describes a plurality of manually-adjustable pockets, each having a setting device for adjusting a height of the pocket.
Commonly assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/702,012, entitled xe2x80x9cSHEET MATERIAL CONVEYING APPARATUS WITH HEIGHT-ADJUSTABLE POCKETSxe2x80x9d filed on Oct. 30, 2000, describes a plurality of manually adjustable pockets, each having a setting device for adjusting a height of the pocket so as to define a set height.
Commonly assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/178,651, entitled xe2x80x9cADJUSTABLE GRIPPING DEVICE FOR ADJUSTABLE SHEET RECEIVING POCKETS AND METHOD FOR ADJUSTING SHEET RECEIVING POCKETSxe2x80x9d and filed concurrently herewith, describes a different gripper adjusting system 70 having an adjustable gripper 71 with two main parts, a gripper body 72 and an adjustment device 73 including a pivot 75, a cam follower 77, and an adjustment body 79 in the form of a two-arm rocker. Depending on a placement setting of a vertically adjustable cam 26, the adjustment body 79 pivots and moves a nose 74 of gripper body 72 along the surface of upper front wall 52 away from or towards the uppermost edge of the rearward lap 63.
Commonly assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/178,642, entitled xe2x80x9cLAP SEPARATOR FOR SHEET-RECEIVING POCKETS AND METHOD FOR SEPARATING LAPS IN SHEET-RECEIVING POCKETSxe2x80x9d and filed concurrently herewith, describes a lap separator system 70 for extending a window of time for allowing grippers 53, 55 to engage a forward lap 61. The lap separating system 70 includes at least one lap separator 72 moveably disposed on a lap separator carrier system 74, preferably in the form of an endless belt that follows pockets 10, but moves at a different speed. Lap separator 72 contacts a rearward side of upper rear wall 54 and forces it against upper front wall 52, thereby clamping a folded section 6 therebetween. As lap separator 72 is traveling with but faster than pocket 10, it first lets go of upper rear wall 54, then of rearward lap 63, and, finally, of upper front wall 52 by dragging over the uppermost edge of each, similar to a fanning of a deck of cards.
A setting device of some of the commonly assigned applications is manually operated by an operator, who turns a knob gear and sets a lock ring for a desired pocket height. It may be desirable to provide a less time consuming, one-step setting device for each pocket.
Each of these commonly assigned applications is hereby incorporated by reference herein.
With the foregoing and other objects in view, there is provided, in accordance with the invention, an adjustable gripper system for releasably holding at least one sheet against a surface, including a rotatable gripper shaft having a shaft axis, at least one gripper connected to the gripper shaft and rotating with the gripper shaft about the shaft axis to selectively hold the sheet against the surface, a pivot shaft having a pivot axis, an adjustment body connected to the pivot shaft for pivoting the adjustment body about the pivot axis, the gripper shaft rotatably connected within the adjustment body, a cam follower to be actuated by a cam, the cam follower connected to the adjustment body for pivoting the adjustment body about the pivot axis, and the adjustment body displacing the gripper shaft about the pivot axis dependent upon a position of the cam to correspondingly displace the gripper along the surface.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, gripper is a plurality of grippers spaced apart from one another on the gripper shaft.
In accordance with a further feature of the invention, the gripper is releasably connected to the gripper shaft. Preferably, the gripper shaft is journaled in the adjustment body.
In accordance with an added feature of the invention, the adjustment body is a lever. Preferably, the lever is a rocker having two ends, a first of the ends is connected to the cam follower, and the gripper shaft is rotatably connected within a second of the ends.
In accordance with an additional feature of the invention, the cam follower is a wheel and an axle rotatably connecting the wheel to the second end.
In accordance with yet another feature of the invention, the gripper shaft is to be connected to a second cam for rotating the gripper shaft about the shaft axis.
With the objects of the invention in view, there is also provided an adjustable gripper system for releasably holding at least one sheet against a surface, including an adjustment body, at least one rotatable gripper rotatably connected to the adjustment body for selectively holding the sheet against the surface, and a cam follower to be actuated by a cam, the cam follower connected to the adjustment body and displacing the adjustment body dependent upon a position of the cam and correspondingly displacing the gripper along the surface.
With the objects of the invention in view, there is also provided a sheet-collating pocket, including a forward wall having an upper end portion, a rearward wall pivotably connected to the forward wall for moving towards and away from the forward wall, the rearward wall and the forward wall together defining an opening for receiving at least one sheet, and an adjustable gripper system for releasably holding the sheet against the forward wall, the gripper system disposed at the upper end portion and having an adjustment body, at least one rotatable gripper rotatably connected to the adjustment body for selectively holding the sheet against the forward wall, and a cam follower to be actuated by a cam, the cam follower connected to the adjustment body and displacing the adjustment body dependent upon a position of the cam and correspondingly displacing the gripper along the forward wall.
In accordance with yet a further feature of the invention, the pocket travels in a given direction, and the forward wall is disposed downstream of the rearward wall with respect to the given direction.
In accordance with yet an added feature of the invention, the upper end portion is an upper third, fourth, or fifth of the forward wall. Preferably, the forward wall has a top and the gripper system is disposed substantially at the top.
With the objects of the invention in view, there is also provided a sheet-collating pocket, including a forward wall having an upper end portion, a rearward wall pivotably connected to the forward wall for moving towards and away from the forward wall, the rearward wall and the forward wall together defining an opening for receiving at least one sheet, and an adjustable gripper system for releasably holding the sheet against the forward wall, the gripper system disposed at the upper end portion and having a rotatable gripper shaft with a shaft axis, at least one gripper connected to the gripper shaft and rotating with the gripper shaft about the shaft axis to selectively hold the sheet against the forward wall, a pivot shaft having a pivot axis, an adjustment body connected to the pivot shaft for pivoting the adjustment body about the pivot axis, the gripper shaft rotatably connected within the adjustment body, a cam follower to be actuated by a cam, the cam follower connected to the adjustment body for pivoting the adjustment body about the pivot axis, and the adjustment body displacing the gripper shaft about the pivot axis dependent upon a position of the cam to correspondingly displace the gripper along the forward wall.
With the objects of the invention in view, in a sheet-collating pocket having a top, a forward wall, and a rearward wall pivotably connected to the forward wall, the rearward and forward walls together defining an opening for receiving at least one sheet from the top, there is also provided an adjustable gripping system for setting placement of grippers at the top of the pocket, the gripping system including an adjustment body, at least one rotatable gripper rotatably connected to the adjustment body for selectively holding the sheet against the forward wall, and a cam follower to be actuated by a cam, the cam follower connected to the adjustment body and displacing the adjustment body dependent upon a position of the cam and correspondingly displacing the gripper along the forward wall.
With the objects of the invention in view, in a sheet-collating pocket having a top, a forward wall, and a rearward wall pivotably connected to the forward wall, the rearward and forward walls together defining an opening for receiving at least one sheet from the top, there is also provided an adjustable gripping system for setting placement of grippers at the top of the pocket, the gripping system including a rotatable gripper shaft having a shaft axis, at least one gripper connected to the gripper shaft and rotating with the gripper shaft about the shaft axis to selectively hold the sheet against the forward wall, a pivot shaft having a pivot axis, an adjustment body connected to the pivot shaft for pivoting the adjustment body about the pivot axis, the gripper shaft rotatably connected within the adjustment body, a cam follower to be actuated by a cam, the cam follower connected to the adjustment body for pivoting the adjustment body about the pivot axis, and the adjustment body displacing the gripper shaft about the pivot axis dependent upon a position of the cam to correspondingly displace the gripper along the forward wall.
With the objects of the invention in view, there is also provided a sheet-collating machine, including a conveyor traveling along a transport direction, at least one sheet feeding device disposed at the conveyor for feeding at least one sheet towards the conveyor, a plurality of sheet-collating pockets, each of the pockets connected to the conveyor, receiving the sheet from the sheet feeding device, and transporting the sheet along at least a portion of the conveyor in the transport direction, an adjustable cam having an adjustment device displacing the cam in different positions with respect to the pockets, the cam disposed at the conveyor and selectively contacting each of the pockets as each pocket respectively passes thereby, and each of the pockets having a forward wall with an upper end portion, a rearward wall pivotably connected to the forward wall, the rearward wall and the forward wall together defining an opening for receiving at least one sheet, and an adjustable gripper system for releasably holding the sheet against the forward wall, the gripper system disposed at the upper end portion and having an adjustment body, at least one rotatable gripper rotatably connected to the adjustment body for selectively holding the sheet against the forward wall, and a cam follower actuated by the cam, the cam follower connected to the adjustment body and displacing the adjustment body dependent upon a position of the cam and correspondingly displacing the gripper along the forward wall.
With the objects of the invention in view, there is also provided a sheet-collating machine, including a conveyor traveling along a transport direction, at least one sheet feeding device disposed at the conveyor for feeding at least one sheet towards the conveyor, a plurality of sheet-collating pockets, each of the pockets connected to the conveyor, receiving the sheet from the sheet feeding device, and transporting the sheet along at least a portion of the conveyor in the transport direction, an adjustable cam having an adjustment device displacing the cam in different positions with respect to the pockets, the cam disposed at the conveyor and selectively contacting each of the pockets as each pocket respectively passes thereby, and each of the pockets having a forward wall with an upper end portion, a rearward wall pivotably connected to the forward wall, the rearward wall and the forward wall together defining an opening for receiving at least one sheet, and an adjustable gripper system for releasably holding the sheet against the forward wall, the gripper system disposed at the upper end portion and having a rotatable gripper shaft having a shaft axis, at least one gripper connected to the gripper shaft and rotating with the gripper shaft about the shaft axis to selectively hold the sheet against the forward wall, a pivot shaft having a pivot axis, an adjustment body connected to the pivot shaft for pivoting the adjustment body about the pivot axis, the gripper shaft rotatably connected within the adjustment body, a cam follower actuated by the cam, the cam follower connected to the adjustment body for pivoting the adjustment body about the pivot axis, and the adjustment body displacing the gripper shaft about the pivot axis dependent upon a position of the cam to correspondingly displace the gripper along the forward wall.
With the objects of the invention in view, there is also provided a method for adjustably gripping at least one sheet within a sheet-receiving pocket of a sheet-collating device, including the steps of conveying sheet-receiving pockets along a transport path, each of the pockets having forward and rearward walls pivotably connected to one another, the forward wall having a top portion, and at least one adjustable gripper having a holding portion for holding at least a portion of a sheet deposited in a respective one of the pockets, the gripper disposed at the top portion, selectively placing a cam into a position in the transport path of the pockets, contacting each of the pockets with the cam to selectively move the holding portion of the gripper dependent upon the selected position of the cam, and while retaining contact between the cam and the pocket opening the forward and rearward walls of each of the pockets to create a sheet-receiving opening, conveying the pockets past a sheet-feeding device, and feeding the sheet into the sheet-receiving opening from the sheet feeding device to place the portion of the sheet against the forward wall, and securely gripping at least the portion of the sheet against the forward wall with the holding portion of the gripper.
With the objects of the invention in view, there is also provided a method for adjusting grippers of sheet-receiving pockets, including the steps of providing sheet-receiving pockets to be conveyed in a transport path, each pocket having a top portion and at least one adjustable gripper having a holding portion for holding at least a portion of a sheet deposited in the pocket, the gripper disposed at the top portion, and positioning an adjustable cam in the transport path of the pockets to contact each of the pockets and selectively displace the holding portion of the gripper dependent upon a set position of the cam such that the portion of the sheet is securely gripped within the pocket with the holding portion of the gripper while contact exists between the cam and the pocket.
In accordance with a concomitant mode of the invention, the gripped sheet is transported in the pocket along at least a portion of the conveyor.
The present invention permits the grippers to be set to a set height while moving and to operate for a relevant distance at the set height. To change a gripper height, a movable setting cam is set for a new height and may also include a lock engagement device. The present invention provides a simple method and device for resetting gripper height and allows for manual re-setting of the gripper height.
xe2x80x9cRodxe2x80x9d as defined herein can be any elongated structure. xe2x80x9cSlide gearxe2x80x9d as defined herein specifically includes any type of slidable interlocking structure, and may include a gear with an exterior star gearing, a single key or tooth exterior structure, or any other structure with which a ring gear may be fixed rotationally and with which a lock ring may be selectively fixed or free to rotate, include one having a ball-detent mechanism.
Other features that are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in an adjustable gripping device for adjustable sheet-receiving pockets and method for adjusting sheet-receiving pockets, it is, nevertheless, not intended to be limited to the details shown because various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.